


Loving you is a good problem to have

by contrapposto_stance



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Also fuck Belos holy shit hate that dude, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - @swiss.sides on IG, Alternate Universe - Sibling AU, Angst, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Lumity, Completed, F/F, Fluff, Fuck the blight parents, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Soft...it’s so soft, Violence at the end, a little kissy kissy, all my homies hate the blight parents, theyre still on the boiling isles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrapposto_stance/pseuds/contrapposto_stance
Summary: They were wrapped up in their own little world and all of the problems Amelia was so worried about all night just disappeared. She didn’t have to worry about all of that now, not yet—not with her hands clumsily covering Lucía’s mouth to keep her from laughing too loudly and Lucía’s hands crawling around Amelia’s neck trying to find out where she’s ticklish. Tomorrow she could worry, tonight was all theirs.-Lucía sneaks into Amelia’s room. Again.-This work is completed idk why it’s not working but yeah it’s finished
Relationships: Amelia Blight/Lucia Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 56
Kudos: 553





	1. you will always be my favorite (form of loving)

**Author's Note:**

> [Sorry everyone! I fucked up the first upload and it was glitching and not showing the whole thing but good news is that it is actually way longer and gayer]
> 
> Title is from Monster from the Adventure Time Oblivion series
> 
> If you haven’t seen @swiss.sides’s sibling au be sure to check them out on ig (they are sooooo good) but basically Lucía and Amelia are Luz and Amity’s older sisters.
> 
> Lucía is beta Luz and Amelia is beta Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Cloud 9 by Beach Bunny

> _What cannot be said will be wept._ (Sappho) 

* * *

It was around one or so in the morning outside the melancholy walls of Blight Manor and Lucía was going through the familiar routine she found herself doing often throughout the week. She carefully flew over the gates surrounding the mansion on Owlbert before quietly landing below her girlfriend’s window. Peering up to the room, which was all the way on the top floor, Luz couldn’t see any lights that normally emanated from it at this time of night. Briefly wondering if Amelia was somehow _actually_ asleep at a normal time, Lucía set Owlbert as gently as she could on the wall. 

“I won’t be that long this time. Promise,” Lucía offered an apologetic smile to the magical talisman which he seemed to understandingly accept. She took a few steps back to get a better angle of Amelia’s room. 

Nope, no lights. 

Lucía huffed and bent down to romage the ground for a few small pebbles. The action made her roll her eyes at herself because of how cliche it was but she found herself throwing them up to the glass window anyway. 

Clinck

Clinck

Clinck 

She threw three pebbles until she saw a figure moving in the darkness. There were some faint shuffling noises before the sweet creek of Amelia’s window opening was all that could be heard in the dead of night. Lucía smiled when a wild mane of green hair poked out the window and even wilder golden eyes glared down at her—speaking in a language only the two of them knew. 

‘You coming up or not?’ they asked her. 

Lucía smirked, feeling better knowing Amelia was still alive, and placed a plant glyph on the ground below her feet. It glowed a bright green when she tapped it, causing a vine to grow out of the ground. She wrapped an arm around the sprout and stood on one of the branches with her left foot. Up, up, she was lifted with the plant until it stopped growing and Lucía and Amelia were face to face. 

From this close, Lucía could get a better read on her. She was just in a shirt and some shorts, so obviously was in bed just then, but she didn’t look all that tired like she would if Lucía had woken her up. There was something different behind the look in her eyes that told Lucía that something was bothering her, but the slight frown that formed on her lips made Lucía think that maybe now wasn’t the best time to ask. She could do that later. 

“Missed me?” Lucía asked with the most shit eating smile she could muster to get Amelia’s mind off of whatever was messing with her. It seemed to work because the witch rolled her eyes so far back Lucía was worried they’d get stuck which was refreshingly normal behavior. She also didn’t miss the way the corners of her lips had subtly turned upwards. 

“You wish,” she replied as she walked far enough back to leave a decent amount of space between her window sill and bedroom floor, “Come in before you freeze your ass off.” 

It was really cold, so Lucia happily accepted the offer and hopped down from the vine and into Amelia’s pitch black room. Unlike the weather outside, her room was warm and filled with her scent. Lucía knew Amelia hated being in her house, but secretly Lucía wished she and Luz could’ve lived in a place like this growing up. Not really out of jealousy, but in a lamenting sort of way. Amelia and her were nothing if not delinquents, but Amelia was a ‘I’m rich as fuck’ delinquent while Lucía was more of a ‘I have no money so good thing I stumbled upon a magical world with my sister where I don’t really need it’ delinquent. 

Those differences aside, Lucía was glad to be dating Amelia despite absolutely hating her guts when they first met. They had their fair share of verbal and physical fights but even then she seemed to get her like no other person did, not even her little sister. It also didn’t hurt that she was mind blowingly hot and always down for anything even if it was fucking insane. 

After her short glance around her room, Lucía walked up to her pissed as always girlfriend and pulled her towards herself by the waist. Amelia’s hands went up to rest on her chest and before Lucía could say something obnoxious again, Amelia took her by surprise by standing on her toes to give Lucía one hell of a greeting kiss. When she pulled away, Lucía could barely think of something to say since the kiss left her mind all foggy and fucked up. 

“Nice to see you, too,” she was able to manage a light tease but when she looked down, Amelia didn’t have a faint, embarrassed blush or even a wicked smirk. Instead, her eyes stared dazedly at her black painted nails, watching them play with the collar of Lucía‘s green jacket. Something was definitely wrong, but Lucía, for the life of her, didn’t really know what to say or how to say it.

So she did the next best thing and tried to think what Luz would do. 

She unwound her right arm from Amelia’s hip and placed her hand on her cheek instead because Luz always made eye contact. Reluctantly, Amelia let Lucía guide her eyes to stare into her own and as she did she realized, for the first time, she couldn’t quite decipher what she was trying to tell her. She’d have to do it the harder way. 

“Hey,” her left hand came up to the other cheek, “What’s wrong?” At first it didn’t really help much because Amelia just kept on staring up at her with that same unreadable expression, but after a minute of staring into each other’s eyes, Amelia finally let out a giant breathe and reached up to grab Lucía‘s left hand. She gave it a small squeeze before pulling it from her face and tugging Lucía towards her bed. 

With every step toward the messily undid sheets, the silence started to bloom more and more meaning. Usually if something sucky happened they’d just laugh it off or ignore it all together in favor of doing some illegal shit to get their minds off it, but now in the quiet of the eldest Blight’s room (a room she was very much _not_ allowed to be in) a weird feeling hit Lucía. It was new and it felt even more genuine than the first time Amelia trusted Lucía enough to ride on the back of Owlbert with her or when, at the end of a huge fight, Amelia pinned Lucía hard against that stupid grom tree and yelled, “I like you, okay?!”

The clarity felt refreshing, like she had been waiting her entire life for this feeling right here with the most infuriating person she’d ever met. 

Some dumb shit like that. 

Amelia didn’t let go of Lucía‘s hand when she crawled on her bed, and when she gave her arm a small tug to join her, Lucía followed no questions asked. She let Amelia pull her to the center and didn’t say anything when Amelia wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and rested her head under her chin. Lucía tried not to breathe as hard so she wasn’t bobbing her head up and down that much, and she slowly encircled Amelia in her arms, trying her best to be soothing by rubbing her upper arm. 

The pair stayed like that for a while, neither really sure of how long but both acutely aware of how oddly intimate this all felt. It’s not like they were doing anything, and it’s not like they’ve never cuddled (or whatever) before, but this was definitely different. It had to have been at least an hour later when Lucía felt the grip of Amelia’s arms losen, and she thought for sure she had fallen asleep. But shortly after that, Lucía felt something grab a hold of her left hand. She glanced down past the hair that was starting to tickle her nose a bit and watched Amelia pull her arm more tightly around herself and spread her hand open to absentmindedly play with her fingers. Lucía could tell she wanted to say something. 

“My parents are going to make Amity join the Emperor’s coven,” she stated softly, “Just like how they’re doing with Ed and Em and just like how they tried with me.” Lucía tightened her grip around her slightly, and she figured if she gave room for Amelia to talk, she would. 

“I’ve been getting away with not joining a coven for this long, but sooner or later I won’t be able to anymore. If they take me away I don’t know how I can stop them from doing the same to them,” Lucía heard a sniffle, but she knew better than to think Amelia would be crying even now, “And I don’t want to leave them all alone with them...especially Amity...I don’t want to leave you either.” 

Selfishly, it was that last little bit that made Lucía whip her eyes down to Amelia. Did she hear that right? But when she looked, Amelia didn’t so much as glance her way. Her eyes were instead fixed on the way her pinky finger could bend and the spin of Lucía‘s rings between her thumb and forefinger. 

She knew this wasn’t good, she knew Amelia was hurting, and she knew this couldn’t last forever, but what could she say? Tell her the truth and let them both be crushed together under the weight of reality like some Romeo-Juliet bullshit? Or even worse, lie to her and have them live however long they had together in insufferable false hope. No, it was better to ignore, to not do either because if they run just a little bit faster maybe one day it will work. Maybe they could just leave all their shit behind for good. 

That’s all Lucía had to offer her, so that’s what she gave. 

“Let’s go back to the Owl House,” they needed to get out of this fucking room, “Fuck your parents. We can sneak out and you can spend the night over there with me.” 

Amelia didn’t say anything immediately, but eventually she let go of Lucía‘s hand and sat up to look at her for the first time since she first arrived. From this angle, the light of the moon peeking in through the window touched the tip of her pointed, piercing covered ear and the bridge of her nose. The light didn’t quite reach her eyes, but Lucía was close enough to see them anyway. They were heavy and sad, like they knew the reason Lucía didn’t respond.

But they were them, so when Amelia’s sharp canines appeared through her mischievous smile and the visible sadness in her eyes was tucked away to revisit another time, Lucía felt a wave of relief fall over her. 

“You brought Owlbert?” 

Lucía grins, “He’s outside.” 

That makes Amelia sit back on her heels and raise an annoyed eyebrow at her girlfriend, “Then why didn’t you just use him to get up to my room?” 

Well, she got her there. 

“I think the plant magic was way more romantic. Coming in on a staff felt...uninspired,” she said just to get on her nerves. And it worked because Amelia just scoffed, unimpressed, and grabbed her beanie to shove over her face. 

Lucía laughed, grateful the normal Amelia was back or at least appeared to be.

“You thought it was cute. It’s okay, you can admit it,” she was pushing it but with every dumb remark, Amelia lightened up more and more. 

She rolled her eyes and got off the bed to walk towards the window after slipping on some shoes, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” After lifting the latch of the window and swinging it open, Amelia poked her head out and inspected the surroundings. Lucía got up from the bed, too, and made her way behind Amelia. Just to be an asshole, she snaked her arms around her waist and propped her chin on her shoulder. She loved doing this because it was an adorable reminder of their height difference. 

“You know, usually when a hot knight rescues a helpless princess, they’re supposed to get a kiss,” she whispered playfully in her ear. 

“Is that so?” Amelia hummed surprisingly instead of punching her or threatening to toss her out the window. 

“Yeah, and normally the princess isn’t a total bitch to the brave (did I mention hot) knight,” she added just to see how far she could go before Amelia snapped. 

To her surprise, Amelia still didn’t do anything violent, she actually just placed a hand on the side of Lucía‘s head and turned her head like she was actually gonna do it, “Well, if that’s really how it’s supposed to go…” she trailed off and Lucía closed her eyes—can’t believing that fucking worked—but right when she expected another taste of those addictive lips, she felt a long, wet, tongue lick all the way from her chin up to the tip of her nose. 

Her eyes shot open, “EW! What the FUCK, Amelia?!” She backed away from her and wiped her sleeve over her face.

Amelia just laughed hysterically, “What? You don’t like my kisses anymore?” She slung a leg over the window and grabbed onto the giant plant outside the window that was still there from when Lucia snuck in. 

“I fucking hate you,” Lucía spat as she started to climb out the window, too. Amelia just winked and blew her an air kiss while she continued her way down. 

When they reached the ground, Lucia grabbed Owlbert from the wall and smiled guiltily, “Sorry, bud, that was kind of long wasn’t it?” 

The talisman narrowed its eyes at her. 

“Won’t happen again. I swear,” she said only half meaning it, “Can you just take us back home? Amelia’s staying the night.” 

Owlbert still looked annoyed but nodded anyway. 

“Awesome! Thanks,” she placed the staff in front of her so it was hovering horizontally above the ground. 

When she looked behind her, she watched Amelia draw a bright pink circle in the air that made the giant vine to quickly burst into a pink flame, turning it into a pile of ash on the ground. They got into so much trouble together Lucía almost forgot how powerful of a witch Amelia actually was. Sure, she’s chaotic when she wants to be, but for a witch to be able to cast a fire spell that intense and yet completely localized, they had to be pretty damn good. It was unbelievably impressive. 

Lucía snapped herself out of her silent admiration and finally got on the staff. She extended a hand to her fucking diabolical, genius, crazy hot girlfriend, “Let’s go!”

* * *

They made it to the Owl House in pretty good time considering how hard it was for Amelia to steer (she wanted to fly Owlbert this time) while laughing at all the stupid shit Lucía was saying/doing behind her the whole ride there. 

She didn’t even give Lucía a chance to dismount before snearing, “I swear to Titan, if you don’t stop right now I’ll fucking disembowel you.” Amelia tried to say that quietly so she didn’t wake up the owl dipshit. Lucía had been getting her back for the dog lick incident earlier by slobbering all over the back of her ears while they were flying to the owl shack. 

“What’s wrong, Ames? Don’t like my kisses?” She echoed Amelia’s words from before mockingly. 

Before Lucía could stick her tongue out again to do Titan knows what, Amelia tightly gripped Owlbert and jerked her body to the right, launching Lucía off the side of it while she remained perfectly mounted. 

There was a thud and a loud “OW” but they both ended up laughing again just like they always did. 

Amelia got off of Lucía‘s (well, Eda’s) staff and tried her best to wipe off the spit from the back of her ears. She took a few steps so she was standing over Lucia and offered a hand to help her up. 

“You’re pure evil. You know that?” Lucía said jokingly when Amelia helped lift her back on her feet. She stood there for a second trying to get all the dirt off her black, ripped jeans, and when she finally looked up, Amelia gripped her jacket to pull her down to kiss her for real. She liked catching Lucía off guard like that. It was way more fun that way. 

Before they could really get into it, Amelia broke it off as suddenly as she started it and smirked up at her, saying lovingly, “Yeah.” 

And she did love her, and in her heart she knew Lucía loved her, too. It was the kind of love you didn’t really have to say or acknowledge because it was obvious—intrinsic even. There wasn’t any singular moment, no random epiphany that told her that she loved her, she just knew. Her love for the arrogant human, in all its objectivity and certainty, felt like another bile sac attached to her heart. It was a part of her, fueling and giving her power, but unlike her actual bile sac, this one would grow and grow and grow with every passing day, and Amelia supposed it might just get so big that she won’t have any use of her old heart anymore. All she’d need was this singular truth—the only truth in the whole universe she could put all her trust in. 

Lucía smiled at her, her eyes giving her all the assurance she needed, and slowly brought her hands up to the back of Amelia’s neck, drawing their lips closer together. And this time Amelia was going to give in to thank her for cheering her up, but outside (infuriating) forces said otherwise. 

“Hey, Lucía! Hoot, hoot! What are youuuuu doing out so la—” at the sight of Amelia’s pink flame burning hot in her hands, Hooty gulped and stopped talking for once. 

“Shhhh! You’ll wake everyone up!” Lucía explained to the owl thing but the normally talkative Hooty just nodded quickly and let them inside. 

For good measure, Amelia continued to glare at him while they snuck as quietly as they could into the house. When Hooty shut the door behind them, they looked around the dark room, eerily quiet at this time of night. When their eyes eventually met they did what they normally did because they were them. They laughed. 

“You scared the shit out of the poor guy!” Lucía whispered in between trying to muffle her laughs with her hand. 

“It’s his own fault,” Amelia snickered, placing a hand on Lucía‘s arm to steady herself, “that dumb block of wood has gotten on my last nerve too many times. If he doesn’t watch out I’ll taxidermy his ass.” That made Lucía laugh even harder which in turn made Amelia laugh even harder and neither of them cared because it was _funny_! 

They were wrapped up in their own little world and all of the problems Amelia was so worried about all night just disappeared. She didn’t have to worry about all of that now, not yet—not with her hands clumsily covering Lucía’s mouth to keep her from laughing too loudly and Lucía‘s hands crawling around Amelia’s neck trying to find out where she’s ticklish. Tomorrow she could worry, tonight was all theirs. 

Well, almost.

“ Lucía, is that you?” Luz appeared from the darkness rubbing her eyes sleepily. Knowing her, she probably stayed up waiting for Lucía to come back. 

Once she noticed Amelia, still tangled in an awkward embrace with her older sister, her eyes widened and her voice raised, “Amelia? What are you doing h—“

“Shhhhh!” Lucía practically almost fell over trying to kneel down in front of Luz and cover her mouth to get her to stop, “What are you thinking? You’re gonna wake up Eda!” 

When she was sure Luz was going to be quieter, she took her hand away. Luz looked annoyed, but Amelia knew she’d be cool. 

“Well maybe I should,” Luz said with an (adorably) evil grin, “I’m sure Eda would love to hear all about how you snuck your _girlfriend_ over in the middle of the night without telling her.”

Amelia thought her trying to hustle Lucía was really cute but Lucía just scoffed dismissively probably because she knew she wasn’t really going to rat them out. Luz looked over Lucía‘s shoulder at Amelia to politely smile and wave, “Hey, Amelia! How’s Amity? And what are you doing here?” 

Amelia walked closer to the younger Noceda and smiled kindly. She always had a soft spot for Luz. 

“Hey, Luz! Mittens is doing fine. She hasn’t shut up about your book club in days,” she added knowingly, taking note of the light blush that it caused to appear on the human’s face, “And as for me…” she looked down at Lucía trying to silently communicate to her that she didn’t really want to get into the details with Luz right now. 

Like always, Lucía caught on instantly, “Geez, nosey much? I just wanted to have my girlfriend over.” Luz stuck out her tongue which made Amelia giggle before Lucía just shrugged and plopped her beanie on her sister’s head. It was adorably way too big for her and slid a considerable way down her face. 

“We’re gonna sleep in our room tonight, okay? You can sleep on the couch with King,” Lucía gestured to the completely asleep creature snoring quietly in a little ball on one of the couch cushions. 

“What! No fair!” Luz refuted a little too loudly again. 

“Shhhhh!” Lucía hushed, clearly annoyed even though Amelia did feel bad that Luz was getting booted from their room, “I don’t care if it’s not fair! I’m not making Amelia sleep on the couch!” 

“Then why don’t you sleep on the couch! Amelia and I can take the room instead,” Luz said hopefully, looking towards Amelia for support. Amelia crossed her arms and smiled at Lucia’s immediate scowl and frustrated huff because Lucía knew that Amelia was absolutely going to take Luz’s side. 

“ _No. We_ get the room because I’m older so you have to do what I say,” Luz rolled her eyes which only made Lucia more mad, “ _Aaaand_ in case you’ve forgotten, she’s _my_ girlfriend, not yours. We get the room.” 

Luz opened her mouth to object again, but Lucía had already grabbed Amelia’s arm and was dragging her up the stairs. 

“Hey! What the heck!?” Luz called after her definitely not at an appropriate volume level. 

Lucía completely ignored her but before they disappeared completely from view, Amelia sympathetically waved back at the kid, “We’ll get her back tomorrow.” She winked and the blush it caused on Luz’s face seemed to get her to give up finally. 

As soon as they reached the room, Lucía shut the door as quickly and quietly as possible. She leaned against it with her back to make extra sure it wasn't going to open again, Amelia assumed, and let her head fall back with a thump. 

“Ughhh,” she groans while running her hands down her face, “Why is she like this.” 

The completely pathetic sight of her girlfriend complaining about a fourteen year old made Amelia laugh at her suffering because it was (Titan help her) really cute. 

She stepped up to her and twirled strands of her longer hair around her fingers. 

“Aw, poor baby,” she cooed sarcastically which just made Lucía pout even more, “You make it too easy. Frankly, I’m a little disappointed. You practically sprinted all the way up here. Didn’t even put up a fight.” 

That made Lucía narrow her eyes at her and grab her hands to stop her from playing with another fistful of hair, “Yeah, yeah, traitor. I left because I knew you were two bad cat puns away from kicking me out to the couch.” 

Amelia just giggled at how upset she was about all this, “Jealous of your little sister? Noceda...that’s a new low.” If Amelia thought Lucía couldn’t be more amusing, she rolled her eyes as she blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and turned her head away. 

“In my defense, she is considerably cuter than you. Maybe if you started wearing a hoodie with cat ears I’d give you more attention,” at this point Lucía was effectively giving her the silent treatment. Amelia knew it was all an act, but she wasn’t really kidding about the cat ears thing. Lucía in a hoodie like that would be _priceless_. 

Deciding she was officially done with grilling Lucía (for now), Amelia let herself laugh one more time before grabbing her girlfriend’s face with her right hand to force it in her direction. Lucía still had a grumpy expression on her face, clearly not as amused as she was.

Amelia quickly went on her toes to peck Lucía’s lips because that was the closest she was going to get to an apology tonight. Thankfully, Lucía‘s face visibly softened after the kiss, confirming that she was never actually mad.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Lucía smirked, officially recovered from the conversation a few moments ago. 

“And you’re lucky you just happened to be the Noceda my age,” Amelia joked just to bother her one last time about that before kissing her again and walking towards the mattress on the floor. She made herself comfortable and checked through her scroll while Lucía laughed to herself as she shrugged off her jacket and pants in place for some simple pajama shorts. She threw herself beside Amelia when she was done changing and brought the blanket up to cover them both. 

Amelia yawned and placed the scroll off to the floor next to her so she could use both her arms to wrap around Lucía. She hummed contently when Lucía took the hint and embraced her, too. For the first time in weeks, Amelia was confident that she would be getting a good night's sleep. She hoped Luz would be okay sleeping on the couch, though. 

“You’d be such a terrible parent if, Titan forbid, we ever spawned children. I still can’t believe you actually made Luz sleep on the couch,” Amelia commented because it was true and she was starting to feel bad. 

Lucía scoffed in fake offense, “Hey, kids are supposed to sleep in their own room not with the parents anyway. And what about _you_?You would be such an ass wife. Literally, you can’t cook for shit.” 

That earned Lucía a swift and painful elbow to her stomach, “Oh shut up. As if I’d be the homemaker in this arrangement. You’re as domestic as they come.” 

“Am not!”

“Are to.” 

Amelia laughed when Lucía groaned in defeat and they just stayed like that in silence for a while. It had just occurred to Amelia that it must be really late and she had had so much fun tonight she didn’t even care what her parents would do in the morning when they realized she wasn’t there. And all that was because of Lucía. She’d do just about anything for her. 

“I’d say yes if you’d ask,” Amelia confessed just loud enough for Lucía to hear. It was for her round ears only. 

“Huh?” She felt her chest rise with confusion. 

“If you wanted to...get married or do that weird human ceremony shit or whatever, I wouldn’t be opposed,” her heart was pounding but she meant it.

For a beat or two Lucía didn’t say anything and the lack of a response was almost too much for Amelia to bear, but eventually she felt a warm pair of lips press against the top of her head. Lucía squeezed Amelia closer to herself and said in a sweet voice, “Good to know.” 

Those few words made Amelia grin embarrassingly wildly, and she was thankful Lucía couldn’t see her face right now. Ugh, it would be so humiliating. 

“ _Dulces sueños, mi amor_ ,” Lucía whispered affectionately in that strange language her and Luz spoke that Amelia didn’t understand. She asked Amity about it once and apparently it’s called ‘Spanish’ or something. The foreign language didn’t really matter though. Even if she never really knew what Lucía was saying, she always liked it when she talked to her like that. She never asked Lucía to translate because she felt like deep down she just knew what she was telling her. 

“Goodnight, Lucí—” Amelia was interrupted by the door to the room suddenly opening. The light was blinding and Lucía was the first to identify the intruder. 

“Oh, _come_ on—” Amelia elbowed Lucía in the stomach again before she could be mean to her sister. 

Luz walked into the room and stood in the doorway guiltily, “Sorry, it’s just...it’s really lonely down there...can I maybe...um...” she didn’t finish her thought but obviously they both got the gist. 

Amelia looked up at Lucía‘s contemplative expression and smiled because she knew she wasn’t the only one with a soft spot for the young witch. 

It didn’t take very long until Lucía sighed and grabbed a corner of the covers and lifted it off of her legs, “Fine, get over here.” 

Luz’s eyes lit up as she closed the door behind her so she could hop onto the other side of Lucía and snuggle close to her side. Despite the theatrics, Amelia caught the fond smile Lucía gave her sister and she helped sling the blanket back over Luz. 

“Sleep tight,” Amelia wished to Luz (and maybe Lucía, too). 

After a long night, Amelia finally could get comfortable again and not have to worry about any more midnight adventures or friendly interruptions. It was just her, and Lucía, and Luz for the rest of the night like it should be. In the morning she could come up with a plan to help her own siblings but for now she took comfort in the rise and fall of Lucía‘s chest and the knowledge that she was going to have a wife one day. 

Her parents can suck on that.


	2. A house gets cold with nobody inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia sneaks into Lucía’s room (but not quite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter title from Mob Rich’s Yoko Ono, yes gay people) 
> 
> Alright so I’m a liar. 
> 
> I genuinely planned on only writing a one shot cause that’s all my brain had come up with before I wrote it but I gave MYSELF brain rot over this story so yeah here’s the follow up. It’s not as long as part 1 just because I planned for the first part to contain the whole story but the quality is still the same. 
> 
> Sorry in advanced, it’s a lot. 
> 
> Also just in case TW: for an extremely minor mention of suicide that has nothing to do with the story and is just alluding to a well known instance of it in a classic

A soft knocking sound was what woke her up from her sleep. 

Lucía let the arm that was resting over her eyes flop to the ground, and she tried her best to assess her surroundings through tried, squinted eyes. Out of instinct, she first turned her head lazily to the right to check the mattress next to her. Luz was sprawled across her sheets with her phone tightly gripped in her hand that rested on her chest. The familiar sight made Lucía smile, thankful that she was getting well needed rest after saving Eda from Belos, but it also begged the question of who she was texting so late. Lucía made a mental note to herself to get to the bottom of _that_ before sitting up on her elbows. 

She looked towards the door to see if maybe Eda or King was knocking but right as she did she heard another knock, this time slightly louder. From that, Lucía could definitely tell it was coming from behind her so she reached for some glyphs she kept by her bed and whipped her head back, ready to fight. But it wasn’t Belos’s glowing eyes peering at her from the window—these eyes were gold, and bright, (and beautiful) and these eyes were worlds more powerful than his could ever hope to be. 

As happy as Lucía should be at seeing her girlfriend’s face, the sight of her floating outside the window on her mother’s staff only filled her with dread. 

Amelia wasn’t smiling at her. 

Lucía swallowed hard. 

She slowly got out of her bed, careful not to wake Luz, and walked to her window. When she finally opened it, Amelia didn't say anything right away. They do what they do a lot of the time and just stare at each other. It was their version of normal things like “hello” or “goodbye,” but sometimes it meant “distract me” or (like in this case) “I’m sorry.” But even more frequent than nonverbal “let’s get out of here” and “hold my hand” was the silent confession that neither had actually voiced (in English that is) but both could feel deep in their bones: I love you. 

The apologetic look Amelia was giving her was more than enough for Lucía to understand what was happening, and she almost let out a small sob at the thought. Instead, she let out all of her immediate devastation out through a long exhale and extended an arm out to her soon-to-be heartbreak. Her own personal Eurydice. 

She forced a welcoming smile on her face even though Amelia would never be fooled by something like that, “Fancy seeing you here. Come here often?” 

It was a pitiful attempt at misdirection, and, for once, it did nothing to lift Amelia’s mood. Her eyes were shimmering and her grip on the staff was tight. She left Lucía’s extended hand resting in the cool night air and opted to turn her staff so the back of it was facing Lucía. 

“Just get on...please,” her voice wavered a bit but when she wiped her face with her arm her voice regained some strength, “We have to...I need…”

“Okay,” Lucía finishes simply before climbing out the window and hopping onto the back of her staff. As Amelia started to make her way to the ground, Lucía gripped her arms tightly around her waist and rested her head on her girlfriend’s wild hair. She wanted to memorize how it smelled and how it felt to have her in her arms. She even wanted to memorize the pulse of her rapid heart rate and the sharp intakes of breath she did to keep herself from crying. Hell, Lucía would take anything Amelia had to offer. 

When they landed, Lucía reluctantly untangled herself from Amelia and jumped off the staff. Amelia got off too, and leaned the staff against the wall of the Owl House. She stood there, staring up at her with those big eyes, and Lucía gazed right back. 

Why does everything go to shit? 

Simultaneously, the pair collide into a desperate embrace. Amelia’s arms wrapped tightly around Lucía’s neck, and Lucía’s went straight back to the familiar spot around Amelia’s waist. 

“Lucía, it’s happening,” her voice was calmer but her arms kept pulling her closer, “the Emperor’s Coven...I leave in the morning.” 

Even knowing exactly what she was going to say, hearing her say it out loud stung worse than the acidic rain of the Isles. It made her go stiff and wish she could’ve found a way to convince Amelia earlier to just come into their room and cuddle back up with her, just like they’ve done all those times before. 

The inevitability of the whole thing made Lucía sick to her stomach. It wasn’t fair, and as much as she told herself ‘tough shit, life isn’t fair,” she couldn’t stop herself from childishly holding onto those three words. Nothing in life ever came easy to her, but the thing is that this _did_. It was so easy to feel an instant connection with Amelia, so easy to charm her into joining her into whatever shenanigans she felt getting them into, so easy to whisper her heart and soul out to her in the protection of the night—cowardly in a language Amelia doesn’t know. 

Cowardly. What a terrible word, Lucía thought. She was never as brave as Luz. At times she envied her fearlessness, but most times she was just disappointed in herself for not being the same way. 

“I thought you were going to run away,” Lucía objected softly. The plan had always been for Amelia to just disappear until she could get stronger and return to confront her parents and eventually the corrupt coven as a whole. That way they could at least meet in secret every now and then since, if she joins the coven, there’s no telling how long it will be until they can see each other again. And even if they did see each other, it might not be the same. The coven changed people. Amelia would have done absolutely anything to avoid joining it. 

She felt Amelia start to play with the short hairs on the back of her neck, “I was...but I thought maybe—maybe if I go then I could find a way to keep my siblings away from the inside. I could do my part in taking Belos down.”

Although Lucía understood the responsibility Amelia felt to protect her brother and sisters and put an end to Belos’s reign, Lucía felt a twinge of hurt stab right through her heart. What about Luz? What about her? 

“You know what they almost did to Eda and Luz...what _he_ did,” Lucía reminded her coldly, hoping she could convince her to change her mind, “They’ll fuck with your head...they’ll hurt you…”

But Lucía knew her mind was made up. She was going. 

Amelia turned her head to give Lucía’s neck a weak, sad kiss. She felt something wet drip on her when Amelia did that which made her realize, with shock, that she was crying. If it weren’t for that kiss, Lucía would have never known. Amelia wasn’t sniffling or incoherently sobbing, she was painfully quiet and still. 

“Worried about me already? Maybe you wouldn’t be such a bad mom,” it was supposed to be a joke but it just came out in the most depressing way possible. Nothing was funny anymore. 

Maybe Lucía was a coward, but if anyone made her feel ready to face her demons head on, it was Amelia Blight. 

“I’m going with you,” she said resolutely. 

Amelia tensed up before quickly grabbing Lucía’s shoulders to push her away far enough so she could make eye contact with her. Her expression was somewhere between anger and worry. 

“Lucía—”

“I’ll join the coven with you. We can do it together.”

“You can’t. You have to—”

Their voices were rising. It almost felt like old times. Almost. 

“I’m not letting you go alone. If we leave right now then no one will notice in time to stop us. We could—” 

“Lucía!” Amelia grabbed the back of her neck and yelled. It shut up Lucía instantly because of the way her voice cracked when she said it. Her eyes were glimmering again and the sight shook Lucía to her core. 

“You can’t leave Luz! She needs you! You know that! And you need to be there for _my_ family, too!” She was angry, furious even, but the tear that escaped her eye betrayed her front. From there her face fell, as if the energy of keeping everything in was too much to bear alone, and before wells of her sadness could spill out, she went in to hug Lucía again—hiding her face in the other’s neck. 

For the first time tonight, Lucía started to feel a burning sensation in her own eyes. She held her to herself as closely as she physically could to try to keep the tears at bay, “Amelia...I can’t...please...we can still fix this. I’ll ask Eda—you don’t have to go.” 

Why was this happening? They were supposed to get married one day. 

“I’m already signed up. There’s no going back,” Lucía could feel her shirt start to dampen, “You know if I thought there was a better way...I wouldn’t leave you.” 

And this was the worst part of it all. The moment the universe has been fucking waiting for. This was the heartbreak. It didn’t matter how happy they had been before—and they _had_ been happy. Lucía laughed more with her than she’d ever laughed in her whole life. They did everything together: homework, training, fighting. They played pranks on their siblings and went off on secret dates instead of going to school. All of what they did was exciting and thrilling in every possible way. 

But none of that fucking mattered anymore. 

That’s the whole name of the game of a romantic tragedy, isn’t it? Nobody gives a shit about the care and time it took to build a relationship, they only care when it crashes and burns. No one remembers any of the love. What people remember is Jack and if he could fit on that stupid door, or Romeo and Juliet offing themselves ‘cause they were horny, or Orpheus doing the one thing he wasn’t supposed to do and turning around like a fucking idiot. 

It wasn’t fair, but here she was, doing the exact same thing. Lucía was ready for all of it—the bottom of the Atlantic, a cool blade in her chest, a split second decision to glance back at the love of her life—she was utterly, completely ready. 

But that was where the true tragedy resided. Because she couldn’t do any of that.

Because she had a little sister she loved too and so did Amelia. 

“I know,” Lucía’s breath hitched and she felt like her throat was closing up. 

Much like they did a few weeks ago (it felt more like a lifetime) the two just held each other in silence—savoring every second they had left to do just that before Amelia left to fall victim to whatever Belos’s cruel intentions were for the sake of her siblings. It almost made Lucía chuckle at the thought of how much of an asshole she thought Amelia was when they first met when in reality she was always ready for the moment she’d have to give it all up for the sake of the rest of her family and the rest of the Isles. 

It made Lucía feel guilty. She just added to the list of things Amelia was leaving behind. 

The night sky was starting to lighten with the sadistic promise of morning, which signaled to the pair that it was time to give this tragedy its proper end. 

By the time Amelia pulled away to meet Lucía’s eyes once again, she had stopped crying. Her eyes were red, and she looked tired as hell, but she looked ready now. She looked strong and determined. 

“The _moment_ I am able to see you, I will. I’m going to do whatever I can to fight Belos from the inside and keep my siblings away, but I can’t promise that it won’t take a long time or if it will do any good at all,” Amelia paused to look at the ground before looking back up at Lucía with a softer gaze, “I just need you to be here. Wait for me. Become strong with Luz and Eda, and when it’s finally time, we’ll take down the son of a bitch together. Okay?” 

God, she said it so calmly, so acceptingly. It hurt, it ached, it made Lucía want to scream. 

Amelia reached up to her face to wipe the tears that were running down Lucía’s face (she didn’t realize she was crying) and brought her closer so they could lean their foreheads together. Lucía just let out a quiet sob and squeezed the hand that was still on her cheek and nodded. 

“Let me...let me promise you something, too,” she forced herself to say. Amelia’s eyes were closed but she hummed for her to continue, “I don’t really know how all that kind of stuff works here but...I promise I’ll ask you, um, that thing you said you’d want the other day.” 

Terrible delivery aside, it made Amelia smile, genuinely this time, but her eyes were still closed, “No, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” 

Lucía chuckled, “Oh, shut up.” 

That made Amelia laugh as well, and when she opened her eyes this time she didn’t look tired. The look in her eyes let Lucía know Amelia could handle whatever Belos had in store for her, but she’d miss her like hell. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Noceda,” she replied sweetly. 

Lucía leaned in and kissed Amelia because it felt like the right thing to do and because she wouldn’t be able to do it again in god knows how long. They held onto each other's faces for dear life, wishing to throw their souls at death in exchange for another second, fuck, maybe two. 

When they finally forced themselves to pull away they rested their heads together again and something remarkable happened. They said those words they had never actually said out loud to each other before. First Lucia, then Amelia and, to their surprise, there was a different kind of magic to those words when they were said out loud that didn’t quite happen in their longing stares, no matter how obvious it was to the both of them. 

Under different circumstances that could have been a happy moment, not one salted with tears. 

When Amelia kissed her one last time and flew into the distance on the staff she most definitely did _not_ get permission to use, all the warmth that her girlfriend had left with her those last few moments began to slowly fade away into something cold and empty. She dragged herself into the Owl House, ignoring whatever Hooty was trying to say to her now that he was wide awake, and made the impossible trek back up to her room. She opened the door, expecting to see Luz still fast asleep, but instead she was wide awake, looking up at her with eyes wide with concern. 

“I got up and you were gone—and I saw Amelia leave and...did she…” she didn’t finish her sentence because Lucía just nodded in defeat. Luz’s eyes started to fill with tears and it made Lucía’s lip quiver. 

Overcome with grief and sadness, Lucía joined Luz on the bed and hugged her tightly, finally letting it all out in the comfort of her sister’s small arms. 

Hope the universe is happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We doing good everyone? Cause that was painful even for me. 
> 
> My brain dump:  
> -I don’t give a single fuck: Lucía WILL have feelings 
> 
> -Oh wow I wonder who Luz was texting i bet no one could ever guess who it was oh wow such a mystery 
> 
> -don’t get it TWISTED Lucía and Amelia’s relationship used to be way more chaotic and teenager-y (?) but what do you know love will soften you up 
> 
> -Lucía and Amelia secretly just want a cute little domestic life together (how LAME!) I said what I said 
> 
> -other blight siblings aren’t really anti Belos/emperors coven yet but Amelia is older and hates the government/capitalism 
> 
> -idk how this happened cause my literal favorite part of beta lumity is that they kind of hate each other but here I am writing the most wholesome/healthy relationship wtf 
> 
> Thanks for reading again! The comments on the first part were all so nice so thanks I love reading them :) I put a lot of thought into how I write the characters and the themes I want to focus on so I really like hearing how you guys interpret all that lmfao 
> 
> Oh and I put the chapter amount as 2/? cause depending on how my brain works I may write a conclusion cause I really fucking hate sad endings :,) but yeah idk yet but let me know if that would be cool or if you just want to be sad (which is fair honestly)


	3. She is my religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucía has a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: She’s my religion by Pale Waves 
> 
> Hey everyone! Here’s chapter three. More feelings :,) The next one will be the finale so you have that to look forward to. It’s probably gonna get really long but it’ll be cool I promise. 
> 
> Also I’m probably changing the title of this and naming chapter 1 that instead just so everything matches since I didn’t expect this to not be a one shot lmfao
> 
> No warnings for this chapter so enjoy!

She unbuttoned the breast pocket of her jacket on the left side of her chest, looking for the familiar object that had been there for the better part of that year. 

When her fingers brushed over the rough paper, wrinkled and eroded from all the times it was folded open and closed, Lucía felt herself take in a sharp, shaky breath. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t really know why she tortured herself like this. She knew it would hurt, it always did, but she’d repeat the same ritual everyday, not sure what she was hoping would change. 

Carefully, she pulled the letter from her pocket and held it in her lap. Her room was dark except for a small orb of light that Lucía had created, and she was all alone. The eerie quietness only made her more on edge, more reluctant to reread the note she read a hundred times before. 

You see, she had read it so many times, there wasn’t any logical need for her to read it again. Every letter, every comma, every blotch of misplaced ink was forever ingrained in her memory. Maybe it was because it was the only one she’d ever received all this time, or maybe it was because it still smelled faintly of her; either way Lucía couldn’t help herself from obsessing over this simple piece of paper that made her heart break all over again every time she read it. 

If she was being _really_ honest with herself, maybe that was the point. 

She sighed as she nervously flipped the paper to the back. 

_Lucía N._

It was written in her girlfriend’s typical elegant handwriting, impeccable cursive that connected each letter seamlessly to the other. If the rich girl were here now, Lucía would tease her for having such prissy handwriting, even though she secretly found it to be beautiful. She may have gotten into as much trouble as Lucía, and she may have been _very_ far from the ideal poster Blight child, but Amelia was raised to be classy, smart, and perfect. And she was. 

Well, maybe classy was a bit of a reach. 

Lucía smiled to herself at the thought. Her mind flashed to all the times Amelia had kicked her ass when they first started dating whenever Lucía tried to initiate any type of pda, or when she dragged her out of class just so they could make out in the bathroom when she still wanted their relationship to be under wraps. It never was much of a secret though, since they were _really_ bad at hiding it, but it was exciting while it lasted. 

While it lasted…

She turned her head towards the open window before her emotions got away from her. It was hard enough reading the stupid thing without her remembering every little thing she loved about their relationship. 

Once she felt sure that she wasn’t going to cry, Lucía dared to stare back down at the letter again. It had been over a year since that fateful day when Amelia withdrew from Lucía’s arms and flew away, and this piece of parchment had come into her possession seven months and three days ago. She remembered the day as clearly as their first kiss. Probably because of how hurt she was.

* * *

Eda had asked her to go grab some ingredients for a potion in the market. She would have asked Luz if she wanted to tag along, but she was at the library with Amelia’s younger sister. 

So, she went alone, not thinking much of the errand that was just another obvious attempt at getting her out of the house. The first few months Amelia was gone, Lucía had trouble even going to school. At one point she almost got expelled for skipping so many classes. It was rough. 

When she had gotten to the market, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being followed. Every time she’d go up to another vender, she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. She was careful to not react in the slightest, remembering Eda’s lessons and her own personal experience from having to watch her back in the human world. Let’s just say, Lucía had a few enemies back home. 

After Lucía found the ingredients she was looking for, she made her way out of the busy street, and instead of going back the way she came, she took a different path that went through the woods. She tried to act as natural as possible because she could still sense the same person, whoever they were, following her. 

Before she got to a large clearing, Lucía inconspicuously let one of her plant glyphs fall to the ground. She continued walking until she was in the middle of the open space and only stopped when she heard a yelp. 

“AHHH! What the—?!” the mysterious person sputtered, as they flailed their arms in a futile attempt to break free from the vines that were holding them by their arms and legs. 

Lucía whipped out a handful of glyphs in her hand while she walked calmly to confront the figure. They were dressed in the typical attire for the Emperor’s Coven, with a mask to hide their face and everything. It made her furious that of all of these pieces of shit roaming around the Isles not one of them had been Amelia. From the voice, Lucía had already ruled out the possibility that maybe this was the exception, and the observation made her more bloodthirsty than the stalking itself. 

“Why the fuck,” Lucía took out a small dagger and held the tip up to their throat, “Are you following me?” 

The guard was breathing heavily, definitely more than a bit scared, but still managed to quickly spout, “Please don’t hurt me! I-I’m a friend! I didn’t—I mean—”

Lucía growled and pressed the knife further into their neck, “Answer the fucking question! Who even are you?” 

Not bothering to wait for an answer, and ignoring the guard’s obvious trembling, Lucía pulled the helmet off their head and threw it to the ground. 

Unsurprisingly, the guard looked absolutely terrified. They had a small horn on the top of their head, and bright orange hair. 

“I—I was...I was told uh—I had to f-find you—,” they were stuttering so much Lucía could barely understand anything they were saying. It only made her more impatient. 

She stuffed her glyphs in her pocket and sheathed her knife (completely certain that they weren’t a threat) and gripped the front of their jacket, fiercely pulling them close enough for Lucía to spit, “You better get your shit together and your story straight before I fucking kill y—”

“Amelia sent me!” the guard shouted abruptly, turning their head away and closing their eyes in fear. 

At the mention of her name, Lucía immediately loosened her grip and her mouth fell open with disbelief. She couldn’t understand—how could this be Amelia’s doing?

Angry all over again, Lucía pulled the guard back towards her, “What do you mean Amelia sent you?” 

They gulped loudly, “I was in training with her. W-we were friends...sort of. She couldn’t do this herself s-so she asked if I could,” they stopped to tugg their right arm that was still ensnared in the vine, “It’s um...in my pocket.” 

Lucía glared at the pathetic excuse for an Emperor’s Coven member, unsure if she should believe their ridiculous claims. After all, this could be one huge trap. What if this was Belos’s plan all along? 

But what if it wasn’t? What if it really _was_ Amelia. 

She had to know. 

Without saying a word, Lucía pulled out her knife again and cut only their right arm free. She watched them like a hawk as they fished for something in their jacket and pulled out a small piece of paper, folded up into a perfect square. Lucía stared at it, then back at the guard to see if this was all part of the trick, but couldn’t find any sign deceit in their eyes. 

Tentatively, Lucía grabbed the letter out of their hand and read the writing that was on the front, addressed to her. There was no doubt. It was Amelia’s writing. 

For a moment, Lucía forgot she had an audience, and let out a quiet whimper at the realization that it was from her favorite Blight. She couldn’t believe it, but here it was. 

“So...can you let me go now?” 

It felt like a dream when Lucía put the letter in her jacket pocket and cut the guard out of the rest of the vine. She felt delirious, nauseous thinking about how long it had been since she’d heard anything from her girlfriend. It had been unbearable, and now Lucía had to get back to the Owl House as fast as possible to read its contents. She felt too vulnerable out there in the open wilderness. 

After she let the fool go, Lucía practically sprinted back home. She ignored Hooty, and chucked the bag from the market on the kitchen counter.

“Oh, you’re back—hey, where’re you running off to?” Eda asked, clearly confused, stirring a giant black pot. 

“Nowhere. Here’s the stuff,” Lucía said hastily while bolting up to her room. 

Eda sighed and rolled her eyes. “Teenagers.” 

When Lucía finally made it to her room, she locked the door and sat on her mattress. She stared intently at the note, wondering what it could possibly say. Was she going to tell her how they would be able to see each other, or would she reveal her plan to take Belo’s down right now, or maybe she would ask Lucía to join the coven with her after all. 

There was one way to find out.

* * *

She felt the weathered paper and gently lifted one of the corners of it up. The creases were deliberate, and deep. Lucía could tell Amelia had made it a point to make it as neat as possible. God, why did everything make Lucía think of her? 

Just like it always did, her breath stopped when her eyes fell on the inner contents of the letter. Even after all this time, Lucía could still hear Amelia’s sacrasic, sweet voice in her ears as if she was right next to her telling her all this in person. 

_Hey, idiot,_

_I hope you didn’t end up killing the person who got this letter to you. You’re so stupidly brash, I contemplated if I should send them to find you at all, but I figured, fuck it, this might be my only chance._

_Before anything, I want to say that I’m okay. They haven’t done anything to me other than bore me to death with their abhorrently obvious, mandatory propaganda lectures and videos. You’d hate it here. They don’t have any of those cigarettes you like so much._

Despite herself, that paragraph always made Lucía snort in amusement. It was purely Amelia. 

She started to read again. 

_There are so many things I want to ask you. Have the twins gotten themselves expelled yet? Are my parents still giving Mittens a hard time? Did Luz ever get the hang of that spell I was helping her with?_

_Do you think about me as often as I think of you?_

Lucía had to stop reading because tears were streaming down her face involuntarily. 

“What kind of question is that?” Lucía muttered angrily to herself. She always hated how dumb that question was. Did Amelia seriously think she had been doing anything since she left except think of her? 

She wiped her face with her sleeve, and when she felt ready, she continued. 

_I wish you could find a way to get back to me about these, but it’s best if you don’t. It’s too dangerous, and before you get any ideas in that stupid head of yours, if you get caught, it’ll be my ass, too. So if not for yourself, stay safe for me._

It took all her resolve, but Lucía had stayed true to her request. Amelia was right. If it was her on the line, Lucía wouldn’t dare. 

_I don’t have much space, so here’s what you need to know: I won’t be able to see you. I’m sorry. Since I’m Lilith’s former student, Belos decided I won’t be a common guard. I made a deal in exchange for keeping my siblings out of the coven. I’ll be working directly for him._

_But I don’t trust him to keep up his end of the deal. I know it’s a lot to ask, but please keep looking after them. Make sure he doesn’t hurt them._

_The next thing I need you to know: He still has his sights on Eda. I don’t know exactly what he’s planning yet, but I have reason to believe he might have found a way into the human world. I know you told me Luz destroyed the door, but now I’m not so sure. I’m doing what I can to get as much information as possible and slow down his plans the best I can, but he’s smart. I know he’s watching me. I don’t think I’ll be able to write to you again once I get separated from the other guards. Forgive me._

_Finally, the last thing I need to tell you: I miss you. Your dumb beanie, your shameless attempts at flirting, your dopey smile. It hurts to think about you, you know, yet you're all that occupies my thoughts. Sometimes I wish I could forget about you for a few minutes, to just give myself a break, but you’re quite unforgettable I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear. At least you are to me. If I could be anywhere right now, I hope you know I would be with you._

Lucía could feel her hands start to tremble. It was getting hard to read, but she had to. 

_I have to go. Training rounds are starting again. Give Luz a hug from me and tell Mittens to grow some spine. She’ll know what I’m talking about._

_Be careful. Keep waiting for me. This isn’t forever._

_I love you,_

_Amelia B._

_(P.S. my ring size is a 6 so you better get it right)_

By the time she was finished reading, she had to move the paper off to the side so she wouldn’t get any of her tears on it. She didn’t always cry when she read it, but today she seemed to miss the witch extra badly. 

Echos of Amelia’s words rang in her head, shattering any sense of self she had left. She hated that Amelia would have to work so closely to that bastard, and worse she hated that there was nothing she could do about it. 

Ever since the first time she read that fateful parchment, Lucía had had to be constantly looking back over her shoulder for a potential threat. When she got out of her funk (mostly), she started keeping a closer watch on Luz and insisted that she take her with her to the Blight Manor whenever she went, so she could check up Amelia’s sibling, too. They mostly seemed to be doing fine, but sometimes she doubted if Amity was doing any better with her parents. 

Of course she told Eda about the door. Her mentor was shocked, to say the least, and seemed worried about that knowledge. Lilith had more less the same reaction. The sisters didn’t tell Lucía much, but they told her more than Luz. It didn’t take a genius to figure that this news was not good. She knew the pair had been doing their own investigations into the matter, but they refused to let Lucía accompany them. It made her furious, resentful even, and whenever she tried to follow them to their next secret mission, she’d always lose them. She really needed to get better at her illusion glyphs. 

As invaluable as the information Amelia had managed to get to them was, the real reason she kept the paper was for the words that were reserved for her, and her alone. It was so unlike Amelia to pour her feelings out like that, but it had touched Lucía in a way she hadn’t thought was possible. Sure, it’s probably easier to write these thoughts down rather than say them in person, but in this way, Amelia had immortalized her own words. They were clear, they were raw, they were given to her in a way that was physical and real. For all the pain they caused, Lucía couldn’t help rereading those three words over and over again—reminding herself that they were still true, because Amelia had said them to her, and she had written them down right there. 

On better days, when Lucía didn’t feel quite as miserable, she could even laugh fondly at her last comment after her signature. If Lucía got the wrong size, Amelia would _definitely_ kill her. 

The fact that Amelia was still serious about all of that, was enough to thaw her heart out whenever it froze with grief. 

That, and the adrenaline that shot through Lucía’s system when Hooty’s face barged through her window. 

“Lucía! There you are—”

“HOOTY?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I’ve told you to not do that a thousand times,” the magical owl had scared the absolute shit out of Lucia. She roughly wiped an arm over her eyes before he could tell she had been crying and hid the letter behind her back. 

“Gee, sorry, but those mean, green haired kids are back again. It looks pretty important,” Hooty said in a more serious tone than he usually adopts. It made Lucía’s heart beat race with anxiety. 

Something was wrong. 

Lucía folded Amelia’s note as quickly as she could and returned it to its spot right by her heart. She threw her green jacket on and grabbed a handful of glyphs and her baseball bat. Time seemed to slow as she rushed down the stairs and ripped the door open. 

In front of her stood Edric and Emira. They didn’t have their usual mischievous glint in their eyes, instead they were panting and sweating. Did they run all the way here? 

Before she asked what happened, her eyes tracked down to notice that there stood Amity and her little sister behind the twins. They were holding hands tightly, with tears welling up in both their eyes. 

“It’s Lilith and Eda,” Emira blurted out finally. 

“The coven—they have them,” Edric added. 

Lucía looked back and forth between the twins’ eyes, trying to make sense of all this. How could this have happened? How would they get them back? Were they hurt?

A small voice interrupted her spiraling thoughts. 

“Lucía, please,” Luz squeaked, voice dripping in worry, “We have to get them back.” 

The way she said it broke Lucía’s already broken heart in half again. Of course she wanted to save Eda and even the new mentor she found in Lilith, but Luz’s quiet, desperate plea for Lucía to do this thing for her, lit a fire in her chest. 

She gripped her bat until her knuckles were white and clenched her teeth. 

“We’re getting them back,” Lucía confidently slung the bat to rest on her shoulder, “Witch up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain dump:
> 
> -pain
> 
> -Lucía is angry :) 
> 
> -I think Lilith sort of became more of Lucia’s mentor when she started living at toh idk I think they vibed 
> 
> -poor blight siblings are stressed 
> 
> -Eda and Lilith used illusion spells to keep Lucía from following them on their missions like a dumb ass
> 
> -Lucía was involved in a lot of shady shit back home trying to help provide for the family probably idk 
> 
> -baseball bat 
> 
> You made it again! I am very proud! I have most of what is happening next chapter planned so be expecting that around this time next week. 
> 
> As always your comments are...man...they’re so nice...thank you! 
> 
> See you next week :)


	4. I’m bringing everyone home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucía (and co.) goes on a rescue mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah finale time. Everyone kiss chapter length continuity goodbye because WOW. 
> 
> Yes ik it says 4/5...I swear I wasn’t lazy! I have the entire ending finished but ao3 HATES me and said that it went over the character limit so I had to split the finale in half sorry I am such a filthy liar. 
> 
> For the sake of suspense I’ll post the final part (for real this time I promise) Friday night or Saturday morning. 
> 
> That’s it! Enjoy! 
> 
> (It’s long so I hope you are fed)
> 
> TW: violence

It had taken everything she had to write that letter. To sit at the lonely desk in the corner of her windowless room, and write down all the reasons why they had to remain apart, all the ways they were still in danger, all the feelings Amelia suddenly regretted not saying before, since she couldn’t even deliver the letter herself. It was torture.

Writing the letter took several days.

The first day she barely made it past ‘idiot’ before throwing her quill in a fit of rage across the room, and burying her face in her hands so her fellow coven members didn’t hear her cries.

The second day wasn’t as hard. Tell the truth. Make her laugh. Do anything in her power to numb whatever pain her letter would undoubtedly cause.

Two broken hearts did not make a whole.

Day three filled her with nostalgia and homesickness. She asked the questions she knew she wouldn’t get answers to. If she could turn back time to four months ago she would never have any doubt of Lucía’s love for her, but this place had a way of making you feel completely alone. _Belos_ had a way of making you feel utterly powerless. So in her longing, she asked if Lucía was suffering as much as she was, because surely a pain this great couldn’t be shouldered alone.

Day five, she kept the unfinished note hidden safely in the mattress of her cott, finding herself not strong enough to endure another stroke of what she knew would tear her best friend into pieces.

On day six she wrote her warning: stay away. And as she wrote that paragraph, she became thankful that Lucía was the one who was left behind and not her. She knew Lucía well enough to know that even in her most unbridled fits of rage, she had enough sense left to consider the consequences to her actions and how they could affect others outside herself.

If Lucía had been the one to leave, Amelia would have burned the Isles to the ground.

On the final day, Amelia wrote the rest of the letter. She told her everything she knew, anything that could help, and when she finished that, she wrote the paragraph she felt was the most important before she had to go back with the other guards. It was the main reason she had risked so much to get this letter to Lucía. She told her all the things she never told her. The thoughts that burned in the palm of her hand. For all the certainty and trust she had in Lucía, parts of her were still scared. Vulnerability didn’t suit her, and she didn’t want to hurt the only person in the whole world that had challenged her to give a shit.

All those private confessions Amelia had kept for herself all this time...she felt like she could give a few away.

And knowing her words would only drive the dagger further into her person’s heart, she kept writing because she had to.

All these months in hell, Amelia had all the time in the world to curse herself for all the things she didn’t do.

Why did she waste so much time fighting her when they first met? Why did their last official date end so early (the morning sun hadn’t even come up yet)? Why didn’t she rip Lucía’s jacket off her shoulders and bring it with her, so she could have something, _anything_ that could serve as some kind of substitute for the real thing.

And that’s what this letter was, Amelia realized. A piece of her to give to Lucía.

 _I love you_ , she signed.

They should have just gotten married that night. They should have ran away and just done it, no matter what they had to do.

Suddenly, the promise of a ridiculously expensive dress, an oddly patriarchal giving away of a daughter, and an embarrassingly public kiss for all her friends and family to see didn’t seem so bad. She wanted Lucía to tell her all the other unusual traditions humans invented for this ceremony, and she wanted to do all of them with her.

 _Rings_...yes, that was something she had mentioned before. A marriage needed rings.

Knock, knock, knock.

“Amelia Blight, the Emperor has requested your presence.”

She took her time folding the note into a neat square, not phased by the commanding voice of the guard. With a heavy heart, she wrote her girlfriend’s name on the front of it and gave it a light kiss, wondering when the last time was that she wrote it down or if she’s ever written it down before at all.

“Amelia Blight, Emperor Belos demands you—”

She opened the door and glared up at the tall figure.

“I’ll be right there.”

* * *

“Okay, do you see all those guards up there by the gate?” Lucía asked her young army of witches.

She thought maybe she shouldn’t have brought Amity and Luz along, but she doubted that she could have stopped them. Definitely not Luz at least.

When the group nodded their head in the affirmative, Lucía crouched down on the ground and started drawing in the dirt with her finger, “If we want any chance of getting past them we need to work together.”

She drew a large rectangle to represent the entrance and drew a circle for every guard that was between them and their mentors.

And Amelia, Lucía thought, quickly pushing it away. Now was not the time to lose focus.

“Ed and Em, I need you to flank them from either side. You’ll be doing what you do best: distracting,” she drew two lines from the sides of the entrance to the horde of soldiers, “Use your illusions to confuse them—but don’t reveal yourselves, at least not until we’re through.”

“You got it!”

“We’ll give those bastards hell!

The twins high fived each other and seemed more than ready with whatever pranks they’ve been practicing for years.

“Before we’re through?” Amity repeated with confusion, “There’s no way we’ll be able to just walk in even if the guards are occupied with Ed and Em. And even if we _do_ make it, what happens when we get inside?”

The kids eyed Lucía at that question. Even Luz seemed confused.

But Lucía just smirked confidently, “That’s where you come in little sis.”

Luz’s eyes grew wide with excitement, “Me?”

Her sister’s enthusiasm made Lucía’s heart fill with pride. After nodding, she drew three small circles in a clump and drew a line from the cluster to the rectangle.

“Amelia was helping you with that one illusion spell, right?” she asked, reminiscing about all the secret tricks Amelia always had up her sleeve.

“Illusion spell? Amelia never learned any illusion track spells,” Amity said again in confusion. The twins appeared to be just as perplexed.

“Amelia studied a lot of different tracks, just like Luz and me,” Lucía revealed, “I mean, she was never much of a fan of following the rules.”

The group chuckled quietly at the reminder of all of Amelia’s antics. Most of what she did was to piss off her parents, but Lucía still remembered when, even in private, she’d catch her quietly reading books from different tracks, and even when she’d ask Lucía to help her practice. Rebel or not, Amelia loved to learn, even if she’d never admit it.

That was probably the most Blight thing about her.

“You mean the cloaking spell?” Luz asked, sifting through a pocket in her cape for the glyph she was asking about.

“Yep,” Lucía replied, realizing she should probably explain the plan, “Since Ed and Em can’t sustain a cloaking spell while casting their other spells as a diversion, Luz is gonna place its glyph on the rest of our backs. It’ll make us appear just like the coven guards, and we’ll be able to walk right through. With the other guards distracted, they won’t be able to ask questions that’ll get us caught.”

She’d be lying if the amazed looks on the team’s faces didn’t boost her ego a little.

“Okay, well what about when you get in there?” Emeria asked this time.

Lucía bit her lip.

“I don’t know,” before any of them could freak out with objections she continued, “We’ll have to play it by ear from there on out since we have no idea where anything is.”

They were all silent for a moment—taking in the plan and all the danger that came with it. The uncertainty of it all was terrifying, patronizing even, but they all just had to be brave, because today was bigger than them. It was bigger than Eda and Litith and it was even bigger than Amelia.

Because if they failed, if Belos had no one else brave enough to raise a hand against him, there’s no telling what would happen to this world and the human world a dimension away.

Everyone was on the line.

She felt a small hand grasp her own. Lucía glanced to the side to see Luz smiling at her encouragingly. She was always so brave, and that fearlessness was exactly what Lucía needed because she was afraid. If any of them got hurt, Lucía wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. She would have broken her promise to her mom and Amelia, and she didn’t know if she could survive that guilt.

Probably, sensing Lucía’s anxiety, Luz squeezed her hand tighter and whispered, “We can do it. I know we can.”

She said it so confidently, like there was no reason for any of them to worry because she was _that_ certain of their success. It shouldn’t have been unexpected, they were both stubborn in their own way, but Lucía could see the determination in her eyes.

And for once, Lucía believed her sister’s optimism.

“Alright. Now or never.”

* * *

Amelia watched as the ball she threw bounced off the wall and landed back in her hand. She sighed as she put the ball down on her desk and stood up to stretch out her back. After hours of heckling subordinates and sorting through endless stacks of paperwork, she was stiff and tired.

It had been a long year of the same shit. Belos said jump, Amelia asked how high. Aside from being almost physically impossible to take orders from that piece of shit, it was horrifying witnessing all the disgusting practices of the coven first hand. At this point, she’d lost track of all the poor souls that were imprisoned here just to get petrified like their life had no meaning. Like they were worthless.

Each time it happened, Amelia was reminded why she was doing this. She was there to hopefully put an end to all this, and she was there to make sure her siblings never had to experience something as traumatizing as watching the light in someone’s eyes harden to cold, lifeless stone.

The longer she was there, the more she started to feel petrified herself.

Predictably, a common guard rushed into her office. They stood tall and straight, per protocol.

“Excuse me, Superior! The Emperor—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You’re dismissed,” Amelia waved the guard away, more than a little annoyed. She couldn’t have a minute of peace and quiet to herself before he needed something else from her.

When the guard scurried away, Amelia grabbed her Belo’s-issued staff and made the long walk to the asshole’s stupid throne room. What a narcissist.

Just as expected, there he was, sitting on his throne with that giant bile sac right behind him. That’s what made him so powerful. That’s what made him impossible to defeat.

“Ah, Amelia Blight, there you are,” he said expectantly.

She knelt down on a knee and bit back whatever profanity was threatening to spill out of her lips, “You called for me?”

With that, he stood up. He towered over her. Physically demonstrating the power he held over her.

When he was right in front of her, he stopped, and lowered his voice, “Yes, it seems we have a bit of a situation.”

That almost made her look up at him. A situation? He had never said that before in all her time as his right hand.

“A situation?” she asked hesitantly.

Her response made him chuckle, “Well, yes, it appears your siblings are paying us a visit.”

Amelia’s heart stopped. She looked up at Belos, to see if maybe this was just some kind of sick joke. It couldn’t be true.

But there he stood, completely serious.

“And those...human girls,” he added with less of an amused tone than he had for the previous comment.

_Titan, not Lucía_

She stood up, leaving her staff on the ground in her frenzy, “What do you mean? How—how could they be here...they can’t be!”

In response, he just filled the room with his maniacal laughter. Like it was the funniest thing in the world. He reached out and tried to put a hand on Amelia’s shoulder but she immediately slapped it away.

“What did you do to them?!” Amelia yelled, feeling her eyes sting with tears, “We made a deal! Why did you bring them here?!”

He stopped laughing when she raised her voice, but she could tell he was smiling behind that fucking mask, “Oh, but I didn’t bring them here. They came here all on their own. I suppose they didn’t take kindly to the capture of their Owl Lady and...well, her treasonous sister.”

This was news to Amelia. She knew everything that was happening at all times, Belos told her, but he never told her this. If only she had known. Maybe she could’ve don’t something!

“Why the fuck did you capture them for?! You already have the portal!” She spat venomously in his face.

He took another step forward, but Amelia didn’t back down.

“You have been an invaluable asset to me, I thank you for that. And today, you’ll be valuable for the final time,” he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, “Take her away.”

Out of nowhere, guards were all over her, dragging her to Titan knows where. She kicked, and thrashed, and cursed, and yelled, but it was no use. They were bringing her to the dark depths of the dungeons. There’s no telling what was going to happen to her, but it probably ended in stone.

She had failed.

* * *

The sea of guards appeared to part like the Red Sea, when Ed and Em had started their distractions. Very much in their style, they had conjured up illusions of guards and started a brawl that escalated further and further until the entire legion of coven members were forced to scatter to settle the fake dispute.

Lucía smiled. The twins didn’t fuck around.

With her signal, Luz put cloaking glyphs on the backs of Amity, Lucía, and finally herself. With the glyph activated, they all appeared to look identical to the Emperor’s Coven guards, and the illusion even made Amity and Luz appear taller.

“Stay close to me, keep your heads down, don’t make eye contact with anyone,” Lucía said hushedly, while she tucked her bat away behind her false cape and started walking towards the entrance.

Thanks, to the chaos the twins were creating from both sides of the castle, the three were able to sneak right by with no questions asked.

When they made it inside, the castle was dark and intimidating. The place was crawling with more guards, and every hallway looked the same.

They stayed close together, checking different rooms for any of the people they were looking for, but didn’t find anything.

“What are we gonna do?” Luz whispered in her ear when they had come to a stop. Despite her well thought out plan for how to get themselves inside the castle, Lucía didn’t have much of a clue as to what to do now that they were in and had no luck in searching any of these rooms.

Then she had an idea. It was a probably stupid idea, and she knew Lilith would call it thoughtless or barbaric, but Lucía didn’t see much of a choice.

“Wait here with Amity. I’ll be right back,” she whispered back before walking down the hallway and turning to the left at the first corner.

She scoured the corridor for a guard, until she saw one go into a room. Trying to walk as naturally as possibly, she quietly followed them into the room and closed the door behind her. It turned out it wasn’t a room at all, but a small closet filled with stacks of paper. When the guard heard the door close, they turned around, but it was too late.

Lucía took out her bat and used it to ram their neck into the back wall. It caused the mask to fall from their face, and he looked reasonably frightened.

“Where is Belos?” She demanded angrily.

When he just continued to stare at her with fear she pushed the bat harder into his throat, “I said, where the fuck is he?”

That got his attention.

“Th-the top floor. To the left—you can’t m-miss it,” he stuttered out while closing his eyes in fear.

Satisfied with the answer, Lucía released him from the grip of her bat but before he could run away, she knocked him out with the butt of the stick. He slumped to the ground instantly, and knocked over a few piles of paper.

Looking down at the unconscious guard beneath her made Lucía’s fears start to creep back to the forefront of her mind. She was about to face Emperor Belos. The most powerful witch on the Isles. The man who had almost petrified Eda. The man that could’ve killed her sister.

Her sister...she was here too. Now she was involved in this mess, and, if that wasn’t bad enough, so were all of the Blight siblings she had promised to make sure never stepped a foot in this place. What was she thinking?

No, she couldn’t put them at risk anymore.

Lucía knelt down and dragged the unconscious body to one end of the closet and put his helmet back on his face. She took a deep breath.

She knew what she had to do.

When she returned back to Luz and Amity, they didn’t suspect anything when Lucía had told them to follow her—that she had found a way to Belos.

The pair stepped into the closet, and when they did, Lucía entered with them and slammed the door shut. Immediately, Luz lit up the room with a light glyph. Once she caught sight of the guard, she stared at her searchingly, “Lucía...what’s going on?”

But she couldn’t tell Luz, because Luz was just like her. Luz would find any way to help. There would be no stopping it.

So without so much as an explanation, Lucía splashed a vile of sleeping potion she made herself on her little sister. Luz’s eyes shut sleepily and Amity yelped, as she caught her sleeping body and fell with it to the ground.

“ _Perdonamé_ , _hermanita_ ,” Lucía whispered sadly.

She gripped the vile that had a few drops left in it and prepared to splash the young Blight, but before she could, Amity angrily took off her and Luz’s cloaking glyph so they shifted back to their normal selves. The light from Luz’s glyph lit up her face, so Lucía could see just how upset she was. She looked like Amelia, Lucía thought.

“How could you do that?! You said you needed our help!” She snapped at her.

The resemblance to her girlfriend made Lucía hesitate to put her out like she did Luz. Instead she tried explaining, “Things change. I can’t have anything happening to you. This is better.”

If it was possible, it only made Amity more furious.

“You can’t just do that! You can’t do that to her!” Amity looked back down at the unconscious body in her arms. She gently brushed the locks of hair from her eyes, and when she looked up, she was crying, “You can’t go and get yourself killed! You’re all she has left here! If you leave, then she won’t have her big sister anymore either!”

_“Either.”_

That’s what this was about.

Lucía knelt down and looked at her apologetically, “Amity...listen...your sister—”

“—Why did you let her go? How could you do that? How could you let her leave us—leave _me_? It’s your fault! It was all you!” She was sobbing and clutching Luz’s body close to her chest. When she saw the surprised look on Lucía’s face, she hung her head down and hid her face.

Her words tore through Lucía and resurfaced every bit of guilt she’d ever felt for ever letting Amelia get on that staff and fly away. She was right. There had to have been _something_ she could have done to keep Amelia from leaving. She should have tied her to a tree, or took her place entirely.

It _was_ her fault, but she still had to fix it.

Lucía reached out a hand and tilted Amity’s chin up. The anger seemed to have left Amity’s body because now all she looked now was hurt. She was just a kid. A scared kid who just wanted her sister back.

So, Lucía did her best to softly wipe the tears from her face and hold her firmly by the shoulders.

“Amity, I am _so_ sorry I ever let Amelia leave. I should have stopped her. That’s on me, not you or anyone else,” she stopped to let Amity respond, but she just sat there quietly.

“I know you’ve never been my biggest fan. I get it. But I care about you, and I care about your family,” tears kept streaming down the Blight’s face but she continued, “I made your sister a promise. I will _die_ before I let anything happen to any of you. And I know I haven’t exactly earned it, but I need you to trust me. Just this once.”

Amity looked up at her with those big golden eyes, that painfully resembled her sister’s. There were tears still burning in them and her lip was quivering.

“I’m getting Eda back. I’m getting Lilith back. I’m getting all of you out of here, and I _promise_ you that I’ll get you back your sister. Please believe me,” Lucía pleaded desperately one last time.

The young witch’s eyebrows furrowed, but just when Lucía expected another outburst, she lurched forward to embrace her instead. She clutched at her the best she could with Luz still jammed between them, and sobbed, “Okay...just please, please don’t be lying...please.”

Somewhat awkwardly, Lucía returned the hug, squeezing Amity closer to her chest. They had never hugged before.

“I’m not, I swear,” she promised her again before taking out the vile, and splashing the rest of its contents on Amity’s back. The young girl went limp in Lucía’s arms and swiftly fell into a deep sleep. If she made it correctly, the potion’s effects should last long enough for Lucía to do what had to be done.

She adjusted the girls so they were laying more comfortably and tied up the guard just in case he woke up before them.

When she exited the closet, she locked the door behind her and made her way to Belos.

She had a lot of promises to make good on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Ao3 completely shit itself when I was trying to post this yesterday but thankfully I managed to fix it lmfaoo
> 
> Brain dump:  
> -they’re so...they’re so sad :(
> 
> -Lucía with a baseball bat>>>
> 
> -I love Luz so much, look at her, she’s just a baby
> 
> -gotta get our milfs back :( LOL


	5. We could get married tonight (if you really wanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Belos. The most powerful witch in all the Boiling Isles. How will Lucía get herself out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: for him. By Troye Sivan
> 
> Woohoo! Last one baby! This was so much to write and I’m glad I got to share my beta lumity brain rot. 
> 
> TW: violence/blood

Belos’s room was grand and vast. It existed separately, in its own little corner of the castle, and somehow held an energy that was world’s more unsettling than any other room she’d searched there previously.

When Lucía caught sight of his stupid mask on that stupid throne, she noticed the lack of surprise in his glowing eyes. There were no other guards in the room.

Just him and her.

“There’s no need for theatrics. We both know why you’re here. Don’t we?” He mocked.

She had no idea how he always knew what was going on, but she was filled with too much rage to care. Roughly, she reached around her back and ripped off her cloaking glyph. When the illusion disappeared, she lifted her bat.

“I don’t give a fuck about your mind games. Either you tell me where they are, or I kill you,” she threatened. And she was dead serious. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to say to the most powerful witch to ever exist, but Lucía couldn’t really care less.

However, the threat didn’t seem to work as well as she had hoped because he just thundered a deep, ugly, laugh. He stood up from his seat.

“I think you might want to reconsider. Guards!” He yelled.

Suddenly, a swarm of guards entered the room, they were carrying someone in, but there was so much commotion Lucía couldn’t tell who it was.

That is until the swarm reached Belos’s side and revealed the person they had brought to him. She was almost completely limp in their arms, being mostly entirely held up to keep them standing.

Lucía’s heart stopped. She felt tears start to well in her eyes.

“Amelia…” she choked out.

It was her, her girlfriend, completely bruised and bloodied, practically passed out.

When Amelia’s head flopped down, a guard grabbed her hair and roughly pulled it back up. It made Amelia release a whimper of pain.

It broke Lucía’s heart.

“You fucking bastard!” She yelled and sprinted toward Belos at full speed, ready to bash his face in, but before she ever hoped to reach him, vines grew out from the ground, entangling her in a mess of glorified weeds by several of the guards.

Desperately, Lucía tried to break free. She screamed, and clawed, but her efforts were in vain. She was stuck.

“What did you do to her!” she cried, still trying to pry her arms free.

This time, Amelia’s eyes peaked open. When she met Lucía’s eyes, her face fell, “I-I’m...sorry.”

The pain that was in Amelia’s shaky voice made tears instantly fall from her eyes.

“No, Ames, I’m sorry—this is all my fault—oh god what did they do to you—”

“That’s enough!” Belos commanded, interrupting whatever moment they were having. He clapped his hands, and another swarm of guards walked in, rolling out the impossible. A portal—the door. Amelia was right.

Before she could spout out more questions, more guards filled the room, this time pushing a giant cage with two familiar faces in them.

“Lucía? Don’t tell me…” Eda breathed sadly.

Lilith just shook her head disappointedly.

The sight only made Lucía more distraught. Everything was going wrong. This wasn’t the plan.

“I have to say I’m impressed with myself,” Belos started condescendingly, “I knew my plan was good but my my, it certainly turned out _perfect_.”

Lucía looked back at his deceitful eyes. He planned this from the fucking start.

“It was a win-win really. I capture your precious mentors, I lure you here, I break you, and suddenly, you aren’t my problem anymore,” he grinned.

She’d fallen into his trap like an idiot! Without thinking twice! How stupid could she have been! How careless!

“And for the other win…” he pointed towards the portal, “A talisman holds an impressive amount of power and vitality, but unfortunately...not enough to make the door functional again.”

He made his way to the cage that held Eda and Lilith. They looked furious, but whatever magical restraints he had on them, made them completely powerless.

“A live witch’s bile sac, however...now _that_ holds real, raw, power.”

With that Lucía’s jaw dropped. Eda and Lilith’s eyes widened with disbelief.

Belos hummed, as he ran a finger along the steel bars, “That little curse you share...well my dears, it only makes it stronger. In your chests it weakens you, but when released...it’s the perfect energy source.”

This was sick. It was disgusting. Lucía didn’t know what to do. How the hell would she get out of this?

“I don’t understand!” She called out to him, “Amelia doesn’t have anything to do with this! Just let her go! Cast a curse on me! Take my heart—just please let them go!”

Again, Belos just chuckled in response, “Silly girl, your human heart is worthless to me.”

He walked back to the guards that were still holding Amelia’s beaten body upright and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Amelia didn’t react, probably not very aware of much, but Lucía sure as hell did.

“Don’t fucking touch her!” She cursed at him, kicking her legs to try and break free again.

This time Belos didn’t respond, but he did take his hand away. His amusement was gone from his face.

“Why, she’s here for you Lucía,” his eyes flashed red, “She’s here because you’re going to watch her die—and once you fall to the ground, once you start screaming in agony, once you beg me to just kill you, too—that’s when I’ll petrify you. You’ll be the perfect example. Everyone will know _exactly_ what happens to people like you.”

“No…” Lucía started crying again, “Please—please you can’t—please—just kill me instead! God, just kill me!” She was sobbing, incoherently pleading with the man who threatened to take away the person she loved most.

A hot red flame appeared in the palm of his hand. He held it up to Amelia’s face. She couldn’t even open her swollen eyes. Eda and Lilith were pleading, too, but Lucía couldn’t make much sense of them through her own agony.

“NO!” Lucía screamed. This couldn’t happen. She made a promise. So many promises.

“This is your own fault,” he spat and raised his hand closer to her Blight's face.

But just before the hot flame managed to kiss her cheek, another flame shot out from the back of the room. It was a bright, hot pink and it managed to hit the Emperor square in the face. Again, another flame shot out from nowhere, this time flying past him, striking the giant bile sac behind him. He wailed and moved to cover his mask with his hands.

The room went silent.

 _Pink_ _fire_ …

Lucía turned her head as far as she could and there she was. Actually, there they were. Amelia, Edric, Emira, even Luz and Amity. But _how_?

“Amelia?” Lucía sobbed. The Amelia at the back of the room just smiled sweetly back at her. She wasn’t battered or bruised, in fact she looked mostly okay. And the rest of the kids were by her side, fully awake and ready to fight.

Lucía, along with the rest of the room, turned back around at the other Amelia, still in the clutches of the guards. Suddenly, the previously incapacitated Blight, shoved the gaurds away from her, which caused them to immediately release her with shock. Then after giving the second Amelia a thumbs up, she reached behind her back, under her clothes, and pulled out a slip of paper. Instantly, the figure shrunk slightly, to reveal a face Lucía never thought she’d see again

It was that guard with the horn and orange hair. The one who had given her Amelia’s letter.

_How—how—_

But now was not the time for questions, because Belos was still there, and now all the guards awaited his order.

“What are you looking at me for?!” He yelled angrily, “Kill them!”

And just like that, the room erupted into chaos.

The guards ran immediately towards the back of the room and started casting spells left and right.

Lucía tried escaping again. She watched uselessly as the helpful guard was working on freeing Eda and Lilith, which just made her tug even harder on the vines that constricted her to that spot. She heard screaming and yelling, and she needed to get out and help.

Just when she was considering chewing her own arms off, she felt a small arm sifting through her jacket.

“Luz! It’s you! What happened—how…” Lucía trailed off while she watched her sister pull out a small dagger from her green jacket and started sawing through a vine around her leg.

“Your potion making skills need some work, you jerk. That’s what you get for skipping class,” she smiled as she moved to her other leg, “It didn’t take that long before it wore off and by then Ed and Em had found us.”

When she stood on her toes to start cutting her left arm free, a guard appeared behind her and started to draw a circle in the air.

“DUCK!” Lucía warned, and as soon as Luz ducked down, she raised her legs in the air and kicked the coven member square in the chest. They got launched right into the side of Belos’s throne, and were instantly knocked out.

Luz popped her head back up with stars in her eyes, while Lucía exhaled heavily, “Woah...that was so cool!”

“Luz!” Lucía gestured to her right arm to remind her of what she was doing.

“Shoot! My bad!”

Her kid sister went back to cutting through the final vine, but Lucía found herself having to ask.

“So...um...what about…” she drawled out, not sure how to phrase the question. Before Luz answered, the vine broke with a snap. Lucía fell forward but her sister caught her before she could slam on the ground.

Luz grinned at her sister while helping her on her feet, “Well, while _you_ were being all dramatic and selfless, _we_ decided to find backup! We even found a new friend along the way!”

Lucía turned around to see the battle that was going on around her. Ed and Em were using their spell in perfect synchronization and Amity was summoning Abominations bigger than Lucía had ever seen her cast before.

And seemingly in the middle of all this fighting and spell casting was _her_.

She was unbelievably quick—switching from one end of the room to another—mostly casting deadly accurate fire spells, but also using light spells to blind opponents and ice spells to disorient them. It made Lucía smile. She probably learned that from Luz.

She looked back down towards Luz, still awaiting her command.

Maybe, Lucía was wrong. Maybe she was the one who should have trusted her sister

“Let’s get ‘em.”

And with her word, Luz sprinted into action. Throwing glyphs in all different directions, “Talk to the glyph, BITCH!”

Okay, wait a second, who taught her that?

Lucía grabbed her bat and charged right in after her. She swung to the left. CRACK! A fire glyph to the legs. She swung right. THUMP! Another one to the head. This was her element. All she saw was red. All she tasted was blood and sweat. The only thing she could feel was the twitching in her fingers, itching for the next body to bat contact.

“Lucía! Batter up!” Amelia shouted from across the room. She blasted a guard with fire—making him fly in the air right to Lucía.

She gripped her bat and smirked.

WACK!

She got him in the chest, throwing him back towards another swarm of soldiers, making them all crash to the floor like bowling pins.

“Home run, baby!” She celebrated, waving her bat in the air and howling.

While she celebrated, hitting the occasional guard that approached her with her bat, Amelia fought her way to her. Unfortunately, their reunion would have to wait since they were in the middle of a bloodbath, but that didn’t stop them catching each other’s eyes in between punches.

“Are you okay?” Lucía threw an ice glyph on the ground. It rose from the floor, making the guards in front of her slip and fall.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Amelia ducked and Lucía swung her bat at the guard behind her, “You’re such a dumbass for coming here.”

They were being surrounded—fast.

“So are you!” She dropped her weapon so she could grab Amelia’s wrists with both hands. Like she knew exactly what Lucía was thinking (because she always did), she followed along without hesitation. With all her strength, Lucía leaned back and swung her girlfriend’s body around in a circle just a few inches off the floor. With her foot, Amelia traced a bright, pink circle on the ground that created a wall of fire between them and the rest of the mob.

In the eye of the storm, Lucía slowed down her spinning, and used one arm to pull Amelia further in her arms. By the time they were fully stopped, Lucía had an arm around her waist and the back of her shoulders, more or less dipping her dramatically.

“Wow, I didn’t know you had such smooth moves,” Amelia teased, but not making any effort to escape.

It felt so good to have her in her arms again. A year apart had been almost unbearable, but here she was, safe and sound. Unlike her look alike, she only had a few scratches from the fighting and a light gleam of sweat on her forehead. Both their chests were heaving up and down, and Lucía realized they had never danced before.

“It wasn’t quite the plan, but you’re not so bad yourself,” she could feel the smile on her face grow wider and her eyes start to sting again.

Amelia’s expression softened, and she reached up to run a thumb across a gash on her cheek, “Lucía…I—”

Their little bubble they made for themselves had to give away eventually, so once the walls of flames dissipated all at once, Lucía lifted Amelia back up so they were both upright again. The crowd seemed to grow twice as large around them, and the only thing they could think to do was stand back to back—moving in a slow circle with their fists up.

Lucía peared past the mob and saw Edric and Emira being overpowered in the back and when she looked to the other end of the room, her face fell when she saw Amity and Luz being dragged away from each other. Both were yelling and kicking.

“This doesn’t look good,” Lucía sighed, watching as the crowd started closing in on them.

“Not really,” Amelia replied, reaching behind her to grab Lucía’s hand. They interlaced their fingers together and squeezed the other as tight as they could.

If this was the end at least they were together. Finally, they were together again.

Just as the pair braced themselves for the soldiers to lurch forward, a blast of bright yellow magic shot through the guards, knocking half of them to the ground. Another second, and another powerful blast of magic sweeped the other half off their feet, this time a striking blue.

Amelia and Lucía, hands never yielding their hold, looked up and saw Eda and Lilith standing proudly on the cage that had imprisoned them. Together, they casted more powerful spells around the room that sent the guards in a frenzied panic.

“Get your grimy hands off my kids!” Eda boomed, as she attacked the soldiers who had Amity and Luz. She had swirling energy all around her, reminding everyone of just how powerful she was.

“What she said!” Lilith said awkwardly as she shot her own blast of magic, releasing the twins.

The colorful display of power made the guards panic. They had the upper hand again. They had a chance.

Lucía looked back up to check on her sister. She was back with the younger Blight, fighting off the rest of soldiers away, but they were doing something different, something strange.

They were...

“Dancing…” Lucía whispered under her breath.

They were fighting and _dancing_ at the same time. Luz never failed to amaze her.

Amelia just laughed and drew a circle of magic in the air that levitated Lucía bat right back into her arms. When Lucía looked down at the bat that had been returned to her, Amelia pulled her toward herself, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, and raising the other along with Lucía’s so they were both holding the bat together. Out of instinct, Lucía rested her free hand on her waist.

“There’s no way we’re letting them show us up,” Amelia’s eyes flashed with an eager desire to win.

When a guard came charging toward them, Lucía, swung them to the side, catching his head with the hard surface of her bat.

“Like hell we are!”

Together, they danced their way across the battlefield. Though they were definitely not as graceful and carefree as their younger siblings, as time went on, their dancing and fighting started to merge more and more seamlessly. For the first time in months, Lucía and Amelia were laughing and smiling together. They yelled wild curses at the top of their lungs, and scared the living shit out of anyone who tried to split them apart.

Not anymore. Not again. From now on, they were staying together.

When well over a two thirds of the Emperor’s army had been incapacitated by magic spells, clever glyphs, and brute force, the rest scattered away in fear. The quiet of the room, saved for the labored breathing of their big, odd, family, felt unfamiliar after fighting for the death just a few moments ago.

In the midst of the fighting, it appeared that Belos had taken the opportunity to slip away. As terrifying as it was to think he was still out there, Lucía was just relieved to look around the room and count seven heads that were still okay and still alive.

Still in her arms, Amelia looked up at Lucía with the most beautiful smile she thought she’d ever seen her wear in all their time of being together. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she had to catch her up on, but before they had any chance for sentimentals, a horde of kids rushed towards them.

“AMELIA!” The siblings belted as they engulfed their big sister in a giant hug.

Amelia stumbled backwards, from the force but returned the hug as best as she could, “Hey! Calm down! You’re gonna crush my ribs, you goons.”

“Shut up and let us hug you!” Ed snapped which made everyone laugh. Amity just silently clung to her sister, seemingly scared of what would happen if she let go.

“Don’t leave again...please,” she said softly in Amelia’s chest. It made her older sister, in a very rare display of sisterly love, kiss the top of her head and hold her closer to her chest.

“Never again, Mittens.”

When Lucía turned to her other side, she saw Eda and Luz in a similar embrace, and smiled fondly when she saw Luz invite Lilith to join them. She was such a good kid. Mamí would be so proud of her.

Amelia pried herself from the hug pile she got trapped in, and started to walk in Lucía’s direction. It made Lucía’s heart stutter, and her head feel lighter than air.

Well, that was before a small body practically catapulted herself straight into her girlfriend’s arms.

With a grunt, Amelia caught the kid that had wrapped themself around her neck and laughed when she realized who it was.

“Amelia!! I missed you so much! So did Lucía—there are so many crazy things that happened! I have to show you all the cool spells I learned! Oh—and Eda even said I could get my very own staff soon!” Luz rambled on happily, while Amelia just listened in delight.

“I missed you, too! You absolutely have to show me everything you’ve learned,” she replied still holding onto Luz tightly.

While they continued to talk, Lucía felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down and saw Amity looking up at her. For once, she didn’t look cross with her.

Without saying a word, she shot forward and wrapped her arms around Lucía’s waist, before quickly releasing her and avoiding eye contact, opting to look at her shoes instead.

“Thanks...for um...not dying and...everything,” she muttered, clearly a little embarrassed.

The surprising show of affection made Lucía gleam. It made her so happy, that she knelt down and ruffled her hair, “Anytime, little Blight!”

It earned her a harmless glare from the young witch, but she was too happy to care. They had never gotten close, so the fact that Amity had said that, hopefully meant that they were getting somewhere.

“Where’s my hug?” An unmistakable voice called out from behind Amity.

Lucía stood up and watched Amelia set Luz down on the ground. Her little sister gave Lucía a wink before running over to talk to Amity.

They met each other halfway, and once they were face to face, they stopped.

She thought when this day came, it would be with more tears, and melodrama. She thought they’d run into each other’s arms and kiss in the rain, but it wasn’t like that at all. It was Amelia slowly curling her arms around Lucía’s waist, and Lucía pressing her to her chest.

At first, they didn’t say anything, just silently swayed back and forth on the balls of their feet, lulling them to a state somewhere between sleep and soberness. They fell right back into their old rhythm. No words needed, just appreciating each other’s presence. Reminding each other with each intake of breath, every comforting rub on their back, that they were okay. They were finally okay.

It was unclear how much time had passed, but Amelia was the first to slightly pull away so she looked up and broke the silence, “Hey.”

She stood up on her toes to peck Lucía’s nose. It made her heart flutter.

“Hey,” Lucía moved her hands down to her waist, and pulled her closer to herself, lowering her head and closing her eyes.

You can imagine her surprise when, after an entire year of being apart, Lucía’s lips only kissed the back of her hand. She opened her eyes in confusion and raised her eyebrows, silently asking her, ‘what the fuck?’

Her expression made Amelia giggle and lightly pat the side of her face, “I think there’s a certain something you’re forgetting.”

The statement only made Lucía more confused, causing her to tilt her head to side and furrow her eyebrows.

Amelia just kept staring at her, smirking amusedly.

It was not until everyone around them started laughing that Lucía gasped in shock with realization.

“Oh! Wait—now?!” She stuttered. God, how embarrassing.

She could feel her cheeks heat up but Amelia didn’t seem phased at all, “Yes, _now_. I’ve already waited a year! I won’t let you stall a second longer! I told you I’d hold you to it.”

Wow, she was serious.

Lucía snaked her left arm from around her waist and clumsily sifted through the breast pocket on her right side. She could hear Amelia tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, which only made her fumble more with the black box in her hand.

After reading the letter Amelia had written to her for the first time, the first thing Lucía did was go ring shopping (which is surprisingly difficult in a magical universe). Eda had tried to help her find something suitable for _weeks_ before she eventually asked Lilith’s advice instead. It turned out, she had significantly better taste than her younger sister, because she helped Lucía find the perfect ring that same day, albeit a little confused about why you would need such a silly thing to get married.

It was a size six (she triple checked), and a beautiful black that matched the rest of Amelia’s jewelry. It had an ornate, twisting pattern, that stretched up to the top to house a fairly large, pink gem. She had kept it in her pocket all this time so she would be ready whenever they were reunited. Though, she thought Amelia would be decent enough to wait until they got back home.

 _Obviously_ not.

Lucía knelt down, trying to ignore all the people staring at her, and presented the ring up to her girlfriend. Amelia looked down at it, not seeming to be very surprised she had the ring on hand, and waved a hand for her to get on with it.

The impatient gesture made Lucía roll her eyes and she could hear the twins’ muffled laughter behind her, but she took a deep breath and tried to speak from the heart (or whatever).

“Amelia Blight, _hermosa_ , schnookums, baby doll, my second half,” she smirked mischievously when Amelia’s face turned bright red and their audience started howling.

Before Amelia could light her ass on fire, she continued in a more sincere tone, “Listen, I know we’ve been through a lot of shit, and I know the odds are not really stacked in our favor like...ever—but I don’t care.”

She paused and caught Luz’s eye from just behind Amelia. She was standing hand in hand with Amity and smiling encouragingly at Lucía.

 _Keep going_ , her sister mouthed to her.

So, Lucía did.

“The past year has been the worst of my life, and I never wanna feel that way again. I don’t want to be without you. Ever,” Amelia’s eyes looked like they were starting to get shiny but she didn’t interrupt, “So what I’m trying to say is...you’re everything to me, and I know we can handle whatever comes our way as long as we’re together.”

Oh, man there it is. She was officially crying now. Fuck, wait was Lucía crying, too??

“So, will you please put me out of my misery and just put the damn ring on already,” she asked nervously, hoping she didn’t completely fuck that up.

Thankfully, it looked like she did alright, because Amelia just nodded and stuck out her left hand. Lucía stood up and slipped the ring on finger and right when she thought Amelia was going to inspect the quality of the jewel, she instead threw herself onto Lucía, finally giving her a long awaited kiss.

The room around them erupted in cheers and clapping, but Lucía couldn’t really hear it over the beating of her heart. She lifted Amelia up by her waist and spun her around, and around, and when they finally broke apart from the kiss, Lucía looked down at her and asked, just to make sure, “So, I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

That made Amelia glare at her.

“No, it’s a no,” she said dryly, “Of course it’s a yes, dickhead!”

Lucía laughed and let Amelia’s legs touch the ground again, only to immediately swoop her back up in her arms, bridal-style this time (how appropriate) which made her yelp. She’d always dreamed of doing that. And boy did this moment feel like the best dream ever.

”I told you,” Amelia said with a cocky smirk.

”Told me what?”

She lifted her left hand in front of her face and spread out her fingers. The ring seemed to be approved because she hadn’t complained yet. 

“You are _so_ domestic.”

”What!” Lucía sputtered in offense even though she wasn’t actually offended, “What about anything today makes you think that? I literally was hitting people! In the face!”   
  
That made Amelia giggle and start to play with Lucía’s hair.

“A brave husband goes off to war, leaving his worried sick wife alone to take care of the kids...,” she paused for effect, then put her arm over her eyes dramatically, “...always wondering if that day would be the day she becomes a widow!” 

“Well—I...,” she furrowed her eyebrows to think of a witty rebuttal, but when she couldn’t, she sighed, “I guess you have a point.” 

“I know,” she replied simply, leaning further into Lucía’s chest if that was even possible. 

Even when Amelia was driving her absolutely crazy, Lucía always noticed herself falling just a little bit harder. She was...perfect.   
  
“I love you so much,” she whispered in her ear, so that only she heard. Saying it outloud was nice, she found.

Amelia tightened her grip around her neck and kissed her again, saying back genuinely, “I love you, too.”

“Woohoo!” Luz squealed, already jumping up and down, “I’ll help plan the wedding!”

That made everyone laugh and erupt in chatter about who called being what, and what the food should be, and who was going to catch the bouquet. While they all sorted that out, Lucía just couldn’t get her eyes off of her fiancé’s. She was just so beautiful.

“Don’t ever leave me again,” Amelia threatened completely seriously.

“What—me? You’re literally the one that left me—” Lucía refuted but was quickly silenced with a kiss and (very unexpectedly) a piece of a paper on her lips. She glanced down, trying to figure out what Amelia had done this time, but she didn’t have to guess for long because her fiancé just gave a gentle tap to the sheet on her lips. They watched it curl into a bright, yellow ball of light above them.

Sneaky. She must have grabbed it from her jacket.

Amelia’s gleeful laughter filled the room again, and all Lucía could do was smile, “Talk to the glyph, bitch. I’m always right, so don’t you dare leave me.”

That made Lucía’s eyes widen. Of fucking course.

“You’re a terrible influence,” she said playfully.

“Whatever, you love it,” she repeated the words Lucía had said to her a hundred times before.

For all the cynicism she still had left inside her, she didn’t think of a single day of despair and heartbreak up to this moment. The only memories she had were of the ones that warmed her soul and chased all the bad thoughts of romanticized tragedy away. All of that was done now. Lucía could close her eyes and imagine the ridiculous mayhem that their wedding would inevitably contain, and the thought made her feel more at peace than she’d ever felt in the dark alleyways of her abandoned human life.

She couldn’t wait to introduce Amelia to her mom.

Lucía sighed and nuzzled her nose to the side of her lovely fiancé’s gleaming face, “Yeah...I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! Milfs officially saved! 
> 
> Thank you all for all of your support with this because I had a lot of fun writing it (even tho that fight scene was SO HARD omfg why god why). If there are any small plot holes my response is: pls I’m not a writer for the show I had to take a lot of liberties since we don’t know much lmfao
> 
> Also I have some news:  
> If you liked this short series I am potentially thinking about writing a small collection of one shots that will act as a prequel to this to sort of explore how their relationship developed (I have a lot of ideas) so yeah I might do that. AND I actually wrote this as a break from my original full length fic featuring canon Lumity. I don’t want to give too much away but it’s a modern au/high school au/slow burn. I’ve been writing that one for months lol so once I finish it I’ll start posting but as always let me know what you think (it’s very gay). 
> 
> Thank you so much, again! I hope the ending gave you some semblance of closure :) see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that and thanks so much for reading! Sorry again for having to delete the original upload :/ 
> 
> I don’t really do this often but if you liked it leave a kudos and/or comment and maybe I’ll give you a bro fist (or I’ll write more stuff or something)


End file.
